This grant requests support personnel and supplies for a few central facilities which service the entire Department of Biochemistry. The department consists of 18 separate laboratories each under the supervision of a professor of the faculty, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students and other technical personnel. The central facilities provide a combined service which is more efficient and economical than the same facilities dispersed among the various laboratories.